


The Hunter's Best Laid Plan

by deandeandean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season 11 au, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandeandean/pseuds/deandeandean
Summary: An alternative take on Hell's Angel church scene.  Dean comes up with a spur of the moment plan to save Sam and Castiel from Lucifer.  It doesn't go well.+++THIS IS THE SAME STORY BUT IT HAS BEEN EDITED.+++I've learned how to better write a story so I went back and edited this, adding in punctuation and paragraphs making it easier to read.





	The Hunter's Best Laid Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first published fan fiction. 
> 
> Not Beta'd and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Many thanks to AnotherWorld3111 for encouraging me to finally write down my ideas. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> There is torture and some sexual violence, although mild and not graphic, please beware of triggers.

Lucifer slammed Sam and Dean down onto the church benches with a flick of his hand. 

Dean looked at Sam and his scared eyes made Dean’s heart hurt and his stomach flip. "This couldn’t be happening." Dean thought. Lucifer was going to end them and wearing Cas while doing it. Dean had to think of something and as soon as Lucifer started squeezing the life out of both of them Dean managed to squeak out the word "deal" to Lucifer who paused and regarded Dean for a moment. 

Lucifer stopped the strangulation but still held them in place. "Something to say Dean?" Lucifer asked smirking. 

"Dean what are you do…?" Sam started to ask but was silenced by Lucifer. 

Dean cleared his throat. "I said deal. Let Sam go and I’ll call Amara to you." Dean offered as he refused to look at Sam knowing Sam would be furious at Dean trying to save him again, but Dean had a plan and he would save Sam and Cas if he went the way he hoped. 

"You’re going to call Auntie Amara to me? How’s that work?" Lucifer said spinning around once and striding over to Dean grabbing his chin. "Hmm, what makes you think she’ll come when you call, a mud monkey like you?" 

Dean twisted his face out of Lucifer’s hand glaring up at him making Lucifer chuckle. "We have a connection jackass. She’ll come if I call, she told me she would." Dean spat.

Lucifer finally looked interested so Dean continued. "Send Sam back to the bunker. He’ll call me and let me know he’s really there and okay, and I’ll call Amara and you can use the weapon on her. Deal?" Dean asked as he held out his hand. 

Lucifer grabbed Dean’s shirt with both hands and hauled him up and before Dean could blink he kissed him hard. When Dean gasped in surprise, Lucifer snuck his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. Dean struggled and finally Lucifer released him smiling and running his thumb across his lips. "Hmm always wondered what those lips would feel like, and Cas here, well Cas has wondered a lot." Lucifer drawled looking entirely too pleased with himself. 

"Asshole!" Dean yelled taking a swing only to find himself swinging at air as Lucifer disappeared and reappeared next to Sam. 

“You’re an angel. You don’t need a kiss for a deal." Dean complained, still avoiding looking at Sam. 

Lucifer just waved his hand dismissively. "Just giving my buddy Cas a taste of what he wants so bad. Trying to be a good big brother and all that." Lucifer smirked again. 

Dean threw Lucifer the finger, and then looked at Sam who was furious, glaring daggers at Dean. "Sorry Sam." Dean said. With another wave from Lucifer Sam disappeared. 

A few seconds later Dean’s cell phone rang. "Sammy?" Dean asked answering the phone. 

"Dean you stupid son of a bitch." Sam said his anger almost palpable through the phone.

"Save it Sam. Are you at the bunker? Dean asked ignoring Sam's anger. Sam said he was and used the code word so that Dean knew he was really there. "Okay Sam I’ll see you soon okay." 

"Dean! Dean!." Sam yelled as Dean hung up the phone. 

Lucifer looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Well that was fun, wouldn’t want to be you if he sees you again." 

Dean’s eyes narrowing at the “if” in that sentence but choose to ignore it. "Okay so go get yourself another meat suit and let’s get this show on the road." Dean said calmly. 

"What?" Lucifer said tilting his head in confusion at Dean, so Cas-like it made Dean’s breath hitch. "Another meat suit?"

"Yeah. You think I’m going to call Amara here and have you battle her wearing Cas?" Dean said sounding incredulous that Lucifer thought that. "The whole reason we are here tonight was to get you out of him." 

Dean tried to play it cool, but he was worried about how this little slight of hand was going to play with Lucifer, and as expected Lucifer’s face filled with rage. "Oh well." Dean thought. "At least Sam’s safe." 

Lucifer stalked over to Dean, again lifting him off his fee,t but this time with a hand wrapped around his throat. "Nice try Dean, but that wasn’t the deal." 

"It is now." Dean gasped, trying to fill his lungs with air, his feet dangling in the air. 

Lucifer squeezed harder and then to Dean’s immense shock he dropped Dean, threw back his head and laughed. "Oh Dean, you know I really like you. You got balls." 

"So does that mean yes?" Dean gasped looking up at Lucifer, but Dean’s blood ran cold at the look on Lucifer’s face. "No I don’t think so." Lucifer said, grabbing Dean again. "I have another idea." 

With a wave of Lucifer's hand, Dean found himself in what appeared to be a mausoleum. "What the hell?" Dean exclaimed looking around noting some writing on the wall. 

"You brought me to Stull Cemetery?" Dean looked incredulously at Lucifer. 

"Well this is where I was cheated out of killing you the last time Dean, and I believe I had promised to go slow, break every bone, hmm." Lucifer said smiling. 

Lucifer waved his hand and Dean found himself stretched out with his arms and legs chained to the walls wearing only his jeans, and as he tugged and pulled on the restraints a searing pain erupted in his shoulder. Dean’s memories of hell came crashing back at the sight of the meat hook embedded in his shoulder, exactly the way it was when he first opened his eyes in hell. 

"Oh yeah." Lucifer’s oily voice washed over Dean. "We’re going to have so much fun." He said with a wide smile as he moved over to Dean. 

Dean lost track of time while Lucifer tortured him with knives, whips, a hammer and a variety of other instruments, but Dean refused to open his mind up to Amara. Dean screamed until his voice was nothing but a hoarse croak, and every time Lucifer would stop and demand he call Amara, Dean would smirk and tell him to let Cas go. Three days passed and Dean had been healed countless times so Lucifer could start over. 

The more Dean refused, the angrier Lucifer got, but Dean wouldn’t give in. He survived 30 years before giving into Alistair, and while Lucifer was a mean son of a bitch he couldn’t hold a candle to Alistair. So Dean buckled down his mind and absolutely refused to let his distress filter out where Amara could pick up on it. It would take something extreme short of Dean actively calling for her to make her come because Dean had been hurt a lot since she was released and she never appeared so Dean just held on. 

Lucifer finished whipping Dean with a cat-o-nines that had steel pieces embedded in each of the knots, and Dean’s back was a bloody mess of ribboned flesh. 

He tightened Dean’s airway until Dean started seeing spots and then released, and then started again all the while carving into Dean’s chest. 

Lucifer broke a few of Dean's ribs and Dean’s left shoulder was dislocated from all his jerking around, and Dean had stab wounds in each thigh and slashes down each arm. 

Lucifer had even gotten a gun and shot Dean in the shoulder the exact spot where Sam/Meg had shot him before and then dug his fingers in the wound, again as a very painful reminder of what happened previously. 

"You know Dean." Lucifer ground out between his teeth, his jaw clenched in anger. "You are so frustrating." He said slicing at Dean with each word. 

Dean managed to smirk back at him. "Just go get another meat suit." Dean said gasping in pain. "Another angel, I don’t care, just anyone other than Cas." Dean said having lost track of how many times he asked this of Lucifer. 

When Lucifer didn’t react, Dean just smiled again blood dripping down the side of his face from a cut across his forehead. 

"You know, Alistair was so much better than you, and it took him 30 years to break me. You got that kind of time?" Dean yelled, grimacing in pain, but it was so worth it judging by the look on Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer was staring at him, and Dean flinched when he reached a hand out and cupped the back of Dean’s head. "Hmm, maybe a different approach is in order here." Lucifer said and white hot pain ripped through Dean’s head. 

Lucifer’s eyes glowed blue and Dean saw his memories racing by in his mind so fast they were a blur and just before Dean passed out from the pain Lucifer released him and stepped back. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Dean cried out in pain, tears running down his face. Dean tried to focus his eyes on Lucifer and, after his vision stopped swaying, Dean was finally able to focus on Lucifer who looked deep in thought. He was standing there tapping his finger to his chin with his other arm crossed and his eyes closed. 

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded again, sagging a bit in the chains, having lost a substantial amount of blood. 

Lucifer just ignored him, made some facial expressions that read like he was considering an idea, dismissing it, and moving on. After a good hour Lucifer finally smiled wide in a way that made Dean really really nervous.

Lucifer walked over to Dean who knowing it was futile tugged again on his chains trying to get away. 

Lucifer just stroked Dean’s cheek tenderly making Dean’s heart drop because something was up, and Dean knew he was not going to like it. "You should hear Cas screaming at me right now Dean-o. He knows what I’m going to do and it’s just delicious.“

"What are you going to do Lucifer?" Dean asked warily trying to wrench away from Lucifer’s touch. 

“Well you see there were several people I figured I could bring back here to make you break.” Lucifer stepped back to better see Dean’s reactions. 

“You know the list is nearly endless, but there is a handful.” Lucifer drawled. “That I really think would do the trick. There’s your dad.” And Dean’s face paled at the thought shaking his head no. Dean couldn’t face his father, not after everything he’s done wrong, all the times he got Sam killed or hurt. 

“Then there’s old yellow eyes, but he’s too tame for me.” Lucifer said causing Dean to snort. 

“So it’s really down to two people. I could bring Alistair back.” Lucifer said with a grin. And Dean started to shake. He was trying to hide his terror, but the chains rattling giving Dean away. Lucifer smiled when he noticed but just continued talking. 

“But you see.” Lucifer said tapping his head with his finger. “You know all his tricks, and I’m tired of waiting. While it would be immensely entertaining, I have a better idea.” 

Dean’s mind raced. He had an inkling of who Lucifer was referring to, but he prayed he was wrong. Dean was right of course, and he stiffed as the sound of that familiar laugh grated down his spine. 

“Well, well, well.” She cooed walking over to Dean. “This is my lucky day don’t you think lover?” Abaddon said grabbing Dean’s chin and kissing him hard. 

“No, fuck, no!” Dean screamed in his mind. 

“Don’t you just look good enough to eat, all cut up and bleeding, entirely at my mercy.” She laughed squeezing Dean’s chin. 

Lucifer clapped his hands in delight. “So you agree to my terms Abaddon?” Lucifer asked. 

Abaddon whose eyes never left Dean glowed with lust and madness. “Well, I guess so Lucifer, although I would prefer to stay topside after I get you the results you want.” 

Lucifer tsked loudly. “No can do, but you'll be in charge downstairs and can have anything you want. And, of course.” Lucifer sneered causing Dean to look at him. “You’ll have your own personal pet to keep you entertained for all eternity.”

Dean’s terror rose as he shook his head at Lucifer. “No Lucifer. You can’t do this.” Dean said hating himself for appearing weak in front of Lucifer for the first time. 

“Don’t worry lover.” Abaddon purred. “I’ll make sure you’re never bored. I’ve had a long time to picture all the things I’m going to do to you.”

Lucifer stepped back chucking as Abaddon cut Dean’s jean’s off and then grabbed Dean’s cock through his boxers pulling it painfully. “This is mine now lover, all mine.” Abaddon jeered. She then pulled Dean’s head down to her mouth and started kissing Dean again. Abaddon was panting and thrusting against Dean, her eyes filled with lust. 

Dean locked eyes with Lucifer and he looked satisfied. “See Dean-o.” Lucifer said while smirking at Abaddon touching, kissing and biting Dean. Her nails were digging into his wounds causing more blood to flow, which she was eagerly lapping up. 

“Pain didn’t bring Auntie running, but I think a little old fashioned jealously will do the trick. Plus you’ll hate being Abaddon’s fuck toy a thousand times more than being on Alistair’s rack.” Lucifer smiled at the horror on Dean’s face. 

“ I’m going to cause you so much pain lover, you will wish for that pissant Alistair.” Abaddon said as she twisted Dean’s balls practically off causing Dean to scream. Abaddon then started biting at Dean’s nipples before reaching up and biting Dean’s bottom lip, sucking on the blood. 

“Dean’s couldn’t stop his mind from screaming in panic and terror.” Lucifer was right. Dean would much rather be tortured by Alistair then be Abaddon’s chew toy and personal pet. 

Just then lightening flashed and a strong wind blew through the tomb causing Dean to close his eyes against the brightness. Dean slowly opened his eyes to the sight of Amara; beautiful, ethereal Amara who was standing there like an avenging angel. 

“Get your filthy demon hands off my Dean.” Amara said her voice low but it vibrated through the tomb with power. 

Abaddon with real fear in her eyes turned to Lucifer for help, but he was staring at Amara and paying her no mind. “So Lucifer was right. You came running like a bitch in heat.” Abaddon sneered momentarily forgetting her fear and reveling in the expression of rage on Amara's face. 

“Well you know what?” Abaddon growled as she plastered herself to Dean's side, a knife pointed at his chest. “Dean’s mine so get lost.” 

Amara began to glow and she raised her hand, and Abaddon finally realizing how powerful Amara was, raised her madness-filled eyes to Dean and then smiled. “Well she can't have you either lover.” And Abaddon thrust the knife deep into Dean’s abdomen just as she spontaneously burst into red sparks. 

“Dean!” Amara called out rushing over to him. 

Dean had almost blacked out at the feel of the knife puncturing something vital, but he saw Lucifer over Amara’s shoulder grasp the hand of god. Lucifer started to glow as the power of it filled him. 

“Amara look out!” Dean yelled in spite of himself because she was close to him, and Dean couldn’t let Amara be hurt. 

Amara glanced over her shoulder at Lucifer and then turned back to Dean and smiled at him tenderly. “I’ll be there as fast as I can to heal you.” She promised and before Dean could question what she meant Dean was lying on the floor of the bunker, covered in blood and writhing in pain. 

Sam was pacing in the war room, running his hands through his hair in fear and frustration. It’s been almost four days since Lucifer zapped him back to the bunker and Dean still hadn’t called or shown up. Sam was so afraid that meant Lucifer had killed Dean. Well if Lucifer didn’t Sam would the next time he saw him, his stupid, self sacrificing brother. 

“Dammit Dean!” Sam yelled to no one. This was all Sam’s fault. If he would have just listened to Dean and not gone into the cage to talk to Lucifer, Lucifer never would have gotten Castiel to say yes and he wouldn’t be running around loose again. 

“When will I learn?” Sam cursed at himself. I mean every time Dean warns Sam against doing something, telling him in no way not to do it, Sam turns around and does it anyway. And for the second time, Sam let Lucifer out into the world, but and that wasn't even the worst of it. Sam had completely ignored Dean's insistence to not use the Book of the Dammed, and he let loose a force that not only threatened the world but his brother Dean personally. And now Dean was missing and Lucifer had him and Sam didn’t know what to do. 

Suddenly there was a flash and Sam cried out seeing Dean on the floor covered in blood, in nothing but boxers, and a knife sticking out of his side. 

“Oh my God Dean!” Sam screamed rushing over sliding to the floor. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Please Dean, be okay.” Sam cried as he lifted Dean’s head into his lap. 

Sam was rewarded with Dean’s gorgeous green eyes looking up at him. Blood was leaking from his mouth but Dean tried to grin. “I think my plan back fired Sammy.” Dean said laughing, but then choked on blood. 

“No Dean. Please you can’t die, not again.” Sam pleaded, tears falling on Dean’s face. 

Sam saw another flash and felt a cool breeze, and Sam frowned in puzzlement at the look of peace that came over Dean’s face. 

“He’s not going to die Samuel.” A voice said causing Sam to jerk back in surprise. Sam looked up at a beautiful woman in a long black dress and then tensed when his mind clicked that this was Amara. 

“Stay away from him.” Sam ordered, but Amara just ignored him and knelt down by Dean. 

Sam was taken aback at the love that shown on her face when she gazed at Dean, but it wasn't a normal love. It was more like a possessive love that seemed wrong. Sam did not like it one bit, but he froze waiting to see what she would do next. 

Amara whispered something to Dean and then closed her eyes. Her hands were on either side of Dean’s face. Then the two of them started glowing brightly causing Sam to turn his head.

When Sam turned back to Dean, he was completely healed but unconsciousness. 

“He’ll wake up soon.” Amara said standing up. “I needed to get him away before Lucifer tried to harm me, as he was in the way and would have been vaporized. I didn’t have time to heal him then.” Amara explained to Sam her gaze never leaving Dean's face. 

“And Lucifer?” Sam questioned. 

Amara frowned looking at Sam. “He’s still alive. I have plans for Lucifer. He won’t be bothering you again.” Amara said and then looked back down at Dean and smiled tenderly. 

Amara then waved her hand and Dean disappeared. 

“Dean!” Sam cried out again looking at Amara. 

“He’s just resting in his bed, Samuel.” Amara said. “Tell him I’ll see him soon.” And just like that Amara disappeared.


End file.
